This invention relates to retractable awnings in general and, more particularly, to a guide for installing a canopy to a roller tube of a retractable awning.
A conventional retractable awning includes a fabric canopy having an outer portion secured to a roller tube, and an inner portion secured to a vertical wall of a building or a moving structure such as a recreational vehicle. The roller tube is supported at its ends for movement between a retracted position, wherein the roller tube is disposed adjacent to the wall and an extended position, wherein the roller tube is spaced from the wall. When the roller tube is in the retracted position, the canopy is rolled up around the roller tube so as to form an awning roll. When the roller tube is in the extended position, the canopy is unrolled from the roller tube and extends between the wall and the roller tube.
The roller tube is generally cylindrical and has opposing open ends with circumferential edges. Typically, a plurality of channels are formed in the roller tube and extend the length thereof. The channels are equally spaced around the perimeter of the roller tube and often have a triangular cross-section. An example of such a roller tube is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,736 to Laffler et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and is hereby incorporated by reference.
The outer end of the canopy is secured to the roller tube by a spline that is received in one of the channels of the roller tube. Typically, the spline is comprised of a piece of rope secured inside a sleeve that is sewn into the canopy.
In order to secure the canopy to the roller tube, an operator inserts the spline into an end of one of the channels and then pulls a leading end of the roller tube onto the canopy while holding the canopy stationary. Once the roller tube is centered on the canopy, the operator stops pulling the roller tube onto the canopy.
As the roller tube moves over the canopy, the circumferential edge of the leading end of the roller tube scrapes against the canopy. If the circumferential edge is rough, the circumferential edge may tear the canopy, which is undesirable. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for preventing a canopy from being damaged as it is mounted to a roller tube. The present invention is directed to such a method and apparatus.